Writer's Block
by CielGoesRAWR
Summary: When Alois challenges Ciel to a battle of wits, wills, and ultimately, story-writing, the two realize that this bet could change their future, turn their world upside down, and completely ruin their lives.


**Chapter One: Challenge Accepted**

"It was a cold, dark night. The world seemed dead, if not for the constant whistling and howling of the wind through the trees. The crescent moon hung dimly in the sky, uncovered except for a few, delicate, wispy clouds, whose presence made the night seem all the more unbearable. Sebastian Michaelis, the humble butler of the wealthy and respected Ciel Phantomhive, set the table skillfully, not straying from the task even for a moment. His features complimented his smooth and shiny hair, which was like a pool of clear water, in which one could see his own reflection. A person could often wonder about the shininess of Sebastian Michaelis's hair. It was, after all, a beauty. Unlike any other hair a person could grow, it hung perfectly from the follicles atop his round head – "

"STOP. Just . . .just stop right there. You're jabbering too much about Sebastian's hair. I mean, yes, it does have a shiny-ness to it, but seriously now. There are many hairs in the world – like mine for instance – which are of a quality superior to Sebastian's. I bet he doesn't even use L'Oreal. Probably something idiotic, like Avalon Organics. Is that all you ever think about, Ciel? The quality of your butler's hair? I mean, seriously now. Is it?"

Ciel Phantomhive shot daggers from his uncovered eye at the blonde moron that stood in front of him. Sighing angrily, he crumpled the sheet of paper from which he had been reading, and tossed it over his shoulder, hitting the window behind him and falling to the ground. He got up from his desk chair and stomped over to the critic.

"Why do you have to be such a bloody git all the time, Trancy? Can't you just listen to something for once in your life, without the attention being on you for five minutes? It was a wonderful piece of work, I spent all night writing it!" he spat at Alois, who was still wearing the bored, yet amused expression he frequently showed. Today, his attire consisted of the usual – a deep purple overcoat accompanying the classy green vest, and the "fabulous booty shorts" which he called them constantly. He turned to Ciel and smirked.

"At least I have taste. I know a disaster of a story when I hear one. And you –" he pointed at Ciel accusingly, "are NOT a writer." He stepped back to examine his nails, immune to the fuming blue-haired thirteen-year-old and his anger. "I thought we were going to have a party," he pouted. "I brought my tea-set and everything."

"I'll be the one to decide who has a party and when," Ciel declared. "And it is not now, or here, in my house, which you invited yourself over to." Alois made a noise of objection, but Ciel started to talk again. "My property, my room, and I should be the one who's able to read you a written work of mine, without you turning up your stupid little nose at it and telling me how you'd be better at everything!" He hated that Trancy boy. Always primping, always bossing him around, always telling him, 'Oh Ciel, you look dreadful in that' or 'I think you should style your hair like mine' or even 'How about some booty shorts for you, Ciel dear?' It frustrated him to no end. "You might as well leave," he continued, when there had been a long awkward silence. But Alois did not move.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

Oh, so many curse words he wanted to yell at that gender-confused, booty-short wearing, imbecile. But he restrained himself and said instead, "Because I told you to."

"But Ciel . . .I've not finished helping you with your story!" He said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That was it.

Ciel bent down sharply and grabbed the crumpled ball of paper which he had thrown behind him. "You mean this? You mean this, Trancy? Why? Do you want to critique every sentence? Tell me what I'm doing wrong? You want to tell me that I need more booty shorts and blonde bimbos in my story? Is that why you're here? Well you'd best leave, because I'll have none of that, Trancy. None of it! I'd like to see you write a story as good as this!" he said, shaking the crumple in Alois' general direction. He huffed and turned back to his desk.

Alois' expression went from shocked from the sudden outburst, to bewildered, to hurt, to a small smirk. "Is that a challenge?" he said quietly.

"What?" Ciel said, turning around slowly.

Alois laughed. "I said, is that a challenge?"

_What is this moron getting at,_ he wondered. _There's no way in hell he could write a story as good as mine. There's no harm in this._ He returned the stupid smirk on the blonde's face.

"Yes. Yes it is."

The smile grew wider. "Well . . .challenge accepted!" Alois said brightly, striding to the door and mumbling something about how he'd always wanted to say that line. But he stopped halfway there and turned back to the younger boy. "There should be a consequence!" he said, as if that was the most intelligent thing he'd ever thought of. It probably was.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ciel asked sarcastically.

"One of our stories will be better than the other's! So there should be a consequence for the loser!"

"Like what?" It would be amusing to see what Alois would have to do after he lost.

He giggled. "How about, loser gets to wear a stripper outfit and give a lap dance to both of our butlers?"

Ciel felt his cheeks go red and quickly pushed that idea to the back of his mind. "No. Besides, you already do that, Trancy. Probably on a daily basis."

Alois snickered. "Yes, but not for Sebastian!"

Ciel stared at him in horror. The thought of anyone his age actually wanting to strip and give a lap dance to a demon disturbed him greatly. Then again, it WAS Trancy . . .

"No. I'm not doing that."

"Oh, come on, Ciel! It will be so fun! And wait 'til Lizzie sees you giving a naked lap dance to Claude AND Sebastian!" Ciel opened his mouth to object, but Alois shut the door before he could say anything else. However he opened it for a second so he could poke his head back in. " . . .At the SAME TIME!" he said, giggling, shutting it securely and singing down the hallway, a stupid song about party rocking, whatever that was.

Oh dear God. He couldn't lose this bet. He had too much on the line.

"Hey Ciel!" he heard a few minutes later. Ciel rolled his eyes and opened his window to answer the git. "Ciel!" Alois shouted again cheerfully, once he was outside in the grass in front of Ciel's window, "Be prepared, because my story's going to kick your story's ass!" He laughed maniacally and frolicked away with Claude, who wasn't frolicking, I might add.

_He's way too happy about that,_ Ciel remarked as he watched him leave. _What am I getting myself into . . .?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed Chapter One! More to come soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 3<strong>_


End file.
